Casanova forever and Never
by SkellingtonZero
Summary: So; I accidentally impregnated this girl I know. Okay, so she's my current girlfriend." I'm Inuyasha, my girlfriends Kagome, so I'm not the nicest guy around, but I do what needs to be done alright? -L Warning mature content, language Inuyasha impregnates Kagome and has to decide if he will take responsibility for his child.
1. Hot and sexy Convertible

L here.

I thought of this story awhile ago and decided to write it and see what happens.

Warning: This story contains controversial topics and subjective situations.

Read and review and let me know if I should continue or click that little delete button that haunts my brain.

Casanova forever and Never

Chapter 1 Hot and sexy Convertible 

It was a warm summer's day; the sun was out, the temperature wasn't too hot, my car was finally out of the goddamn shop, and I'm at the beach. I guess I should tell you about me right; well my name is Inuyasha. That's it. That's all you get. If you're so goddamn curious you can figure the rest out on your own.

"Inuyasha! You idiot!" My current girlfriend screamed at me from her place on the hood of my red convertible. It was shinning like it use to, the old red paint was now glistening blood red, and the former white leather seats were replaced with jet black ones.

"Inuyasha!" She shrieked at me again. I had to admit, she looked fucking hot sitting on top of the hood. Her short little black dress was a nice contrast to her creamy, pale skin. My eyes scanned down her legs to her shoes and a stupid grin snuck its way onto my face. She was wearing my favorite heels; the ones I bought her. They were strappy as hell and went all the way up to her calves.

Suddenly I felt a sharp pain in my groin. "Inuyasha you fucking asshole! What the hell are you going to do about this?!" Tears sprung to my eyes as I gripped my dick and stared at the girl standing above my crumpled form. She was pointing to her perfectly sculpted abdomen, her face contorted in irritation.

So; I accidentally impregnated this girl I know. Okay, so she's my current girlfriend. She has one hell of a loud mouth that makes me want to shove my cock down her throat every time she talks. She also has this annoying habit of always telling me to 'sit' which of course; thanks to this old Oba-Chan forces me to actually sit. I'm using the word 'sit' in a relaxed term here. It's more like my face gets personally introduced to the ground every time she says it. Yeah anyways I impregnated her. Her names Kagome. Kagome Higurashi. She's pretty cute once you get over her loud mouth.

I take a deep breath and ignore the pain in my dick as I stand back up. I'm fucking lucky she didn't kick me as hard as she did last time. Last time I saw stars in my eyes. I fleet over her lithe frame again and lick my lips.

What can I say? I'm a horny guy.

She has this sexy little ass that just screams 'fuck me!' every time she walks and oh her breasts. Fuck me over. I never knew they were so soft and creamy before.

"Inuyasha stop staring and answer me already." She glared daggers at my face.

I heaved a heavy sigh and rolled my eyes at her cute little face. She's so short compared to me, even with heels, but defiantly cute. "Kagome relax okay. I'll pay for an abortion." I kiss her cheek and rest my hand on her hip. "So for now," My lips softly brush across her lips. "Let's go have some fun." I pull away to see her face flushed and her breathing slightly irregular. "My pool's waiting for your sexy body to grace it." I flash her a grin and nod to the passenger side of my car.

To my delight she got in without complaining and turned on the radio. That kind of annoyed me. I got in and revved the engine, earning glares from people walking by on their way to the water. She had turned on the radio softly, as in background music. Which meant she still wanted to talk. And I was right. A few minutes into the hour long drive she opens her plump pink lips and begins to speak.

"So…I'm pregnant." Her voice was soft and a bit edgy.

I glance over to her to see her staring out the window. I turn my attention back to the road and stop at a red light. "Yeah." I mutter, not at all interested in this particular topic.

"That's it? That's all you have to say?" Anger seeped into her voice. "I'm fucking pregnant and all you say is 'yeah'?!"

"I told you I'd pay for the abortion already." She could be so goddamn annoying.

"…What if…" She trailed off.

That's when I got a little worried. "What if what?" I begin slowly.

"What if…I don't want an abortion?"

L.

What do you think?

Review.

It helps.

Continue?

All constructive and unconstructive criticism is welcome.


	2. Hot chocolate Addiction

G'Day, L here.

Apparently you all seem to like it and no one has yet to demand I set it on fire so here is Chapter 2.

Anyone know if there is a glitch with fanfiction? Because I'm not getting a lot of the e-mails alerting me of reviews or messages; either that or their really slow to come through.

Casanova forever and Never

Chapter 2 Hot chocolate Addiction 

I felt the sun beat down on my muscular bare arms as I rolled down my window and pushed up my dress shirt sleeves. The wind whipped though my long hair as I sped up the car, trying to ignore the nagging voice beside me.

"Inuyasha?! Did you hear me?" Kagome whined, shifted in her seat so that the edge of her skirt hiked up a little; causing my hand to gravitate to her leg and massage her inner thigh. I smirked in pleasure as a soft groan escaped her lips and her thighs rubbed together, pushing my hand further up her dress.

"Yeah, I heard you." My voice was filled with lust. Why couldn't she shut her goddamn mouth for once and enjoy me already?

"Oh yeah?" I glance at her through the corner of my eyes to see her face turn red and swell up in frustration. "Then what did I say?" Her jaw tilted up as she slapped my hand out from under her dress. I groaned and grabbed my shades off the dashboard and put them on. No way in hell was I opening that fucking door.

I felt her eyes boring into me as we sat in silence; the radio now turned off. What the hell is her problem with having the abortion anyways? I said I would pay for it. It's not the first time I've done it and the doctor I send them to never fucks up so she should shut her goddamn mouth and relax. I glance at her stomach to see it still sexy and flat. Besides, she isn't even beginning to show so no one would ever know unless she told them.

"Inuyasha." Oh for fucks sake I swear if she wasn't go goddamn good in bed I would throw her out of my car.

"What?" I answer gruffly, impatient to get to my house and fuck her senseless. The pain in my dick was starting to grow into something I couldn't just ignore anymore.

"You don't want it?" Her voice was insecure.

No. Hell no. I was not about to deal with this right now. Not when I was craving to shove my cock into her wet pussy and bite down into her soft, supple skin and mark her as mine. Again.

"Why not?"

Silence.

"It could be beautiful…you'd be a Daddy…" She gingerly rubbed her almost non-existent stomach.

I rubbed my temples in aggravation.

"I think…I want to keep it…What do you think?"

Silence.

"Inuyasha?"

"…I think you should have the abortion. I already told you I'd pay."

"What is with you and this fucking abortion?! Did you even think this through?"

"Kagome will you kindly shut your blasted trap already?" I snapped at her. She just wouldn't shut up.

Then, she decided to break down crying.

I gunned it down the road. Made it home in ten minutes flat; she was still a sobbing mess even as I turned off the engine and opened her door. I sighed and unbuckled her seat belt for her then picked her up in my arms. Maybe I can still get her in bed if I'm careful. "Kagome?" I begin gently, my lips at her ear as I walk up the long, winding path to my front door. "Would you like it if I made you some hot chocolate?" I softly kiss the hollow just below her ear. I knew she had a weakness for hot chocolate. That ought to soften her up and allow me in her pants; so to speak.

She nodded and whipped away the tears on her cheeks as I unlocked the door and walk inside. My house is a mansion. Really it is. I have three levels in my house; the first one is for guests, the second is my own, and the third; the third is for my personal entertainment.

"Can we go to your room?" Kagome shifted in my arms, her eyes glued to the stairs.

"Yeah." I begin the walk up the stairs, kissing her cheek, nose, eyelids but never her mouth; until I get to my bedroom door then I tenderly kiss her full, pink lips.

I nibbled on her shoulder before placing her on my bed and tossing the blankets down to the bottom. "Inuyasha…" Her voice re-entered my brain. I forgot she could do anything but moan in pleasure.

"Yeah?" My hand made its way up her thigh.

"Hot chocolate." Was all she said before she rolled away from me and hugged a large pillow.

Goddamnit.

I growled in annoyance but got up to make her goddamn hot chocolate. This woman; this goddamn, sexy, oh-so-fuckable, goddess in bed of a woman could drive me insane sometimes. She knows I want to fuck her. She knows I can hardly wait to feel her wet pussy ridding on my dick. She knows how much I want her. And she knows I'd never force myself on her. Not after last time.

* * *

L.

What do you think of this chapter?

Review.

Or message.

Either way works.

Is it so horrid that I should delete it immediately before the blind decide to throw rotten corn at me?

Continue?

All constructive and unconstructive criticism is welcome.


	3. Trusting hazelnut Eyes

L.

Happy New Year. All the best to you.

Reviews are nice.

Casanova forever and Never

Chapter 3 Trusting hazelnut Eyes 

The steam from the tea pot rung loudly in my ears, signaling the hot water was now ready to be poured into the oversized, green mug filled with waiting milk and Coco. I silently cursed the pot as I turned off the stove and glanced at the Minx lying on my bed waiting patiently for her hot chocolate. She had snuggled her way down under my heavy blankets and situated her sexy ass in the middle of my bed.

I watched as she combed her elegant fingers through her long, black tresses before reaching for the hair clip she left on my nightstand and piling her hair up onto the crown of her head. She bit her plump lower lip in concentration as she twirled the mass atop her head and stuck the clip in the bottom and pinned it to her skull. It was almost magical; the way she slightly shook her head, allowing some of the fringes to fall out of the bunch and frame her face.

She caught my gaze and smiled at me before giggling cutely and snuggling back down into the blankets.

I sighed and hoped on top of the counter I was leaning against and watched her. The way the covers fell with every breath she took. The way her arms wrapped around the pillows. The way her lips parted and she ran her tongue over her lower lip. The way her hair fell. I couldn't help it. I wanted to feel her hot tongue on mine. I needed to feel her small arms wrapped around my neck. I – No. Fuck no.

I wanted to. I really really wanted to but I wouldn't.

She didn't want me.

Not right now anyways.

She wanted her hot chocolate. She wanted her goddamn hot chocolate now.

When I wanted her.

I took a deep breath to calm my nerves and hopefully avoid the boner I felt coming.

I'd never force myself on her again.

Not after last time.

My golden eyes met her calm, innocent hazelnut colored orbs and suddenly I felt and overwhelming pang of guilt run through my chest. Her trusting eyes, her soft hands, her gentle touch; she didn't change. She trusted me. She always fucking trusted me. No matter how many times I fucked up she trusted me.

Last time, she had that same goddamn look in her eyes. That stupid calm, sexy, childlike, trustworthy eyes that say 'it's okay'; no matter what I'll forgive you, I understand. And for fuck's sake she did forgive me. She did understand. She forgave my sorry ass like it was nothing.

Like I didn't hurt her.

Like I didn't scare her.

Like I didn't damage her.

I scared the living shit out of her that night.

I sent her to the hospital.

I'm the one that scarred her.

And she still forgave me.

"Inuyasha?" Kagome's voice woke me out of my stupor.

"Yeah?" My breathing was becoming a bit ragged.

"You okay? You look a little pale."

I shook my head and ran my fingers through my long hair. "Yeah. Fine." My heart was beating so fast it pulsed in my ears. Scenes from that goddamn night flashed before my eyes. It wouldn't stop. It just wouldn't stop. I wanted to forget it.

But the look on her face; in her eyes.

The trust she had in me.

It was too much. I bolted from that damn room. Away from her.

* * *

L here.

Reviews are a nice way to bring in the New Year.

Continue?

All constructive and unconstructive criticism is welcome.


	4. Homemade ramen for Dinner

L.

Sick; let me know if it doesn't make sense cause you know when you're sick you see flying cows and think it's totally awesome.

Casanova forever and Never

Chapter 4 Homemade ramen for Dinner 

I splashed cold water on my face then stared at my reflection in the bathroom mirror. It was a sexy one I admit. Water was dripping from my face, some of my long hair was matted sexily to my forehead and my muscles were contracting as I breathed heavily.

"Inuyasha?" Kagome's concerned voice echoed through the door. "Are you okay in there?"

Goddamnit.

I grabbed the red hand towel beside the sink and dried my face then glanced in the mirror and nodded. I looked passable.

"Yeah Kagome, I'm fine." I unlocked the door to see her worried face staring up at me. "You worry too much." I brushed pass her, avoiding any contact with her little body. "I'm hungry."

Kagome trudged behind me, her feet barely making a sound as she followed me down the stairs and into the large kitchen. "Are you sure you're okay?" Her small hand grabbed the tail end of my dress shirt and stopped me. "Tell me what's wrong." My breath hitched in my throat and I hope to any God out there that she didn't notice.

Why couldn't she let the goddamn thing go? Why did she have to be so fucking concerned? My golden eyes darted down to her before I hastily walked to the fridge; startling her.

"Inuyasha." She began again, sitting on a bar stool beside the long counter.

Shit.

"Kagome." I begin carefully; not wanting to start a fight at this very moment. "Drop it." My voice icy.

"But-"

"I said to drop the damn subject already Kagome!" I whirled on her, my face seething. Fear flashed in her eyes before she took a deep breath and nodded. Fuck me. Fuck me fuck me fuck me. My anger died down immediately after seeing the terror in her eyes.

Awkward silence.

I turned my back to her and stared at my feet. "…What do you want to eat?" My voice was quiet, silently begging for her forgiveness.

"It's okay." She spoke softly and moved off the stool. "I'll cook for us."

I knew what she really meant. She meant she forgave me. Instantaneously.

As usual.

"Do you want homemade Ramen for a change?" Kagome asked as she put on the white and green apron she kept at my house. "I'm sure you have all the ingredients."

I nodded and took a seat on her stool and watched as she moved fluidly around my kitchen, gathering the ingredients. I sighed then pillowed my head on my arms and closed my tired eyes. She's too goddamn stressful.

Soon I drifted off, listening to the soothing sounds of Kagome's humming.

_It was a warm evening. The evening it all began; what led up to the crappiest night of my life. _

"_Inuyasha?" Kagome's sweet voice rang in my ears as she handed me a cup of coffee. "Whatcha doing?" She sat on my lap; the late afternoon sun coming in through the balcony and reflecting in her soft hazelnut eyes. _

"_Waiting for you, Beautiful." I kissed her cheek, admiring her blush before taking a sip of my coffee. _

"_Ah" She snuggled down into my chest and a stupid grin made its way onto my face. "Sooo…" My hand drifted down her small back. "My bed's getting awfully lonely…." _

"_Ahhhh…" She blushed heavily and backed off my chest. "I don't want to…not tonight…" _

"_Why not?" I nibbled on her neck. _

"_I just don't-I'm not in the mood." She angled her head away from mine. "Can't we just…be together?" _

_I growled softly in the back of my throat and gripped her slim waist. "We are together." _

"_NO! I don't want to." She wiggled her way out of my grasp, her face red with embarrassment. "Inuyasha…I don't want to…not right now…"Her hazelnut eyes stared down at her feet; the afternoon sun haloing around her sexy body, begging me to touch her, to take her. _

"_Kagome…" My hand reaches forward to brush against hers. "I won't hurt you…I promise to be gentle…" I stand up and wrap one arm around her waist, trapping her to my chest. "We'll just take it nice and slow…" My lips gently kiss her own, lightly nibbling on her lower lip. _

"_No…" She mumbles. _

_I ignore her._

"_No!"_

_I silenced her protests with my mouth. _

"_Mmmmhummm!" She slaps me. _

"_What the fuck?" I massage my aching cheek and glare at her. "Who the hell do you think you are bitch?" I loomed over her terrified form. Her eyes spoke volumes. Fear, luv, understanding, hope, trust. _

_In one night; I broke her in every fucking way possible. _

* * *

L.

Review this chapter if you like it.

Even if you hate it.

Actually, especially if you dislike it.

Continue?

All constructive and unconstructive criticism is welcome.


	5. After effects of Nightmares

L.

Much ado for chapter 5?

Casanova forever and Never

Chapter 5 After effects of Nightmares 

"Inuyasha?" Someone's angelic voice cut through into the depths of my psyche.

"Inuyasha?" The voice called again. I yawned tiredly and groaned in annoyance but opened my bleary eyes to see a drop-dead, sexy, goddess hovering over me. A lazy smirk found its way upon my lips as I snake my still sleepy arms around her waist and pull her closer.

"Inuyasha; you okay?" Kagome asked softly, her small, soft hands cupping my face. "You were growling in your sleep…"

My golden eyes bore into her hazelnut orbs, remembering my nightmare. I shake my head to rid myself of the cursed memories and kiss her cheek. "I'm fine." I slapped her ass earning a squeak from her sweet little lips. "All I want to dream about is you in my bed and me-"

"Inuyasha!" She cut me off and lightly slapped my chest, her sweet face flushed pink in embarrassment as she slowly backed out of my arms and grabbed at the edge of the green apron hugging her body. "Perv…" She mumbled under her breath and smiled shyly. "You want some Ramen now? It's done."

I glanced on the stove to see a steaming pot of Ramen simmering. Holy crap…how long was I asleep? I nodded at her, a small, tired, fake smirk resting on my lips. "So Beautiful; how long was I asleep?" My golden eyes followed her ass as she opened a cupboard and pulled out a bowl.

Kagome turned around and her cheeks were flaming red. "Uhm…a long time…"

"Mmmhhmm…" I studied her movements as she opened the refrigerator and pulled out a jug filled with juice. I couldn't shake the nightmare. It kept replying in my stupid brain like a goddamn broken record. I guess this is what you'd call guilt. I felt really bad about what I did, and since then I've tried my best to not hurt her.

But what can I do? I suppose I'm just a sorry bastard.

Just then there was knocking on my front door followed by someone screaming at me to open up the door. "The hell?" I mutter as I stood up and stretched then slowly made my way to the front door.

The goddamn knocking turned into pounding on my door. "What the hell is wrong with this idiot?" I growl and yank open my front door to see a pretty good looking girl standing there glaring at me. She wasn't drop-dead gorgeous but she had something going for her. Immediately I smirk and my eyes travel down her body, admiring all of her gorgeous curves. "How can I help a beautiful young woman like yourself?" I leaned against the doorframe and wiggled my eyebrows suggestively. I had the nagging sensation in the back of my head that I knew her from somewhere before.

The girl in front of me growled in my face then pushed her way into my house.

"What the fuck is wrong with you?" I grabbed her arm and pulled her back. "Who the hell are you anyway?" This girl was testing my patients. Really she was. Who the hell did she think she was barging into my house.

"You impregnated my best friend and then you hit on me? Do you ever change?" Oh shit. Shit shit shit. I know this girl. I know her very well. Her name's Sango and she's Kagome's best friend. Though every time I've met her we were at a party and I was either drunk or horny. And she isn't the type of girl that endorses my kind of partying. Actually she usually puts an end to my party when Kagome's around.

"Hey Sango." I begin coolly, closing my front door and motioning her further inside. "I thought you went on vacation…" Her brown eyes glared daggers at my face. "…In Canada…"

Awkward silence.

If there was one female I feared it was her.

She acted like a goddamn madman when she was angry. She hit like one too.

I should know. I've been on the receiving end too many goddamn times.

"I came back early." Oh no.

"When I got a call from Kagome saying she's carrying your baby." Oh shit.

"Tell me Inuyasha." She took a menacing step towards me. "What are you planning on doing?" Oh fuck me.

* * *

L.

Reviews make the story go stronger.

Continue?

All constructive and unconstructive criticism is welcome.


	6. Screaming nonpregnant Banshee

L here.

Casanova forever and Never

Chapter 6 Screaming non-pregnant Banshee 

I thought it was bad having Kagome yelling at me. Hell was I wrong. Now that Sango's joined in and got her all pissed off again it's like surround sound screaming in my head. Worst part is; I didn't even get to fuck Kagome.

Yeah anyways, here I am sitting in my own house getting verbally abused by a girl I hardly even know. I swear, once one girl's pissed at you they all seem to ban together just so you don't get sex. Now it's not all bad. Really it isn't. When Sango get's really angry, she jumps up out of her chair and her breasts bounce around. Shit, it's funny as hell. Her face gets all contorted and red and she leans forward. I don't know if she's aware of how low cut her shirt really is but hell I won't be the one to tell her.

"Inuyasha you asshole are you listening to what I'm saying?" Sango growled at me from her place at the window.

"Yeah yeah." I mused and my eyes scan down her body. She was pretty good looking; if she'd just shut her goddamn mouth once in awhile. I swear; all the girls I know never shut their goddamn mouth. All they do is yell at you about shit. At least Kagome's good in bed; unlike Sango.

Okay okay, so I don't know how good Sango is in bed. At least I don't think I know. All the memories I have of this annoying bitch are fuzzy or of her screaming at me; and from the look of things that isn't going to change any time soon.

"Inuyasha." Her voice was warning. Where the hell was Kagome when I actually needed her?

"What?" I answered gruffly. Probably not my best idea to further infuriate her, but hell no would I be the one to physically hurt her; then I'd get the stick in my ass for beating up a woman.

"So what's your plan? Are you going to take care of the baby?"

"Yeah yeah." So begins the interrogation. I took a sip of my Hazelnut coffee and rubbed my temples.

"Really?"

"Yeah yeah." Of course I'll take care of it. I already told Kagome I'd pay for the abortion. Don't they ever listen? Asking the same question over and over; goddamnit it's like a stupid broken record.

"Are you going to marry Kagome?"

"The fuck?!" I spilled my hot cup of coffee all over my hand and pants. What the hell is with these two girls?! Why the hell would I-

"What the hell do you me 'the fuck?!'" Sango whirled on me and glared daggers at my head as I tried to wipe the hot coffee off my pants.

No. Hell no. I am not answering anymore stupid questions. I stood up and placed the mug on the side table. Every time I open my goddamn mouth my dick gets bitten off.

"Where the hell do you think you're going?" Sango's deadly voice rung in my ears.

"To the goddamn bathroom woman. There's fucking hot coffee on my pants." I growled then stalked out of the room. Stupid woman. It's a wonder I'm even straight anymore with all the shit I go through.

I ended up having to change my goddamn pants after spilling the coffee all over it thanks to that psycho friend of Kagome's. Anyway, after I walk out of my bedroom and into the hallway I run into her. My current girlfriend that is, not the screaming Banshee. Though hell, I sure wouldn't be surprised to see her standing outside my door just waiting to sink her claws into my poor ears again.

"Hey Kagome." I mumbled, I had one hell of a headache from getting yelled at.

"Hey, I'm sorry…for Sango…" She sent me a sort of half smile half scowl. I hate those. I really do. It's like she pities me.

"Don't give me that look Kagome." I spat as I walked past her. "It's your fault. That goddamn bitch is here yelling at me because of you."

"Inuy-" I ignored her and walked down the stairs. I had planned to just kick the annoying woman out. I mean damnit it was my house and she was an unwelcomed guest. I had all right to.

"Okay Sango get out." I walked in and cringed at the sight I saw.

* * *

L here.

Review. It shows your luv for the story.

Continue?

All constructive and unconstructive criticism is welcome.


	7. Maxim magazine Collection

L.

Before you read this chapter, re-read the previous one.

Casanova forever and Never

Chapter 7 Maxim magazine Collection 

Oh fuck me. I walked into my living room then walked right back out.

That annoying bitch was sifting through all my shit in the living room! Really; what the hell is wrong with her?! As I walked down the hallway and into my kitchen I heard her complaining about all the crap I had lying around. Far as I'm concerned she shouldn't be complaining about anything, damnit it's my fucking house!

I opened the refrigerator door and relished the cool air as it washed over my heated skin. Sango was really pissing me off. If it wasn't her, it was Kagome, and if it wasn't Kagome, it was her.

Why can't I catch a break?

Anyways I grabbed a bottle of water from the fridge and slammed it shut then leaned against the patio door and looked outside. I had one hell of a back yard; in-ground pool complete with a diving board and pool house, lawn any goddamn man would die for, and property so fucking huge, it literally turns into a forest past 11 acres.

I for one like the forest in my backyard. When I want to get away from all the shit I just hang out in my backyard. Stupid I know but hell; it works. When you go in there, if you don't know what you're doing you'd get lost in no time at all.

Trust me; it has happened.

Actually, it happened to Sango once awhile back. It was damn funny. I was drunk as fuck and was fumbling around running away from the psycho herself. I ran the 11 acres back into the woods; falling and laughing with her right behind me. Even with my idiotic laughing and stumbling she still got lost following me.

Funny shit.

She was lost for about 3 hours in there.

"Inuyasha?!" Sango yelled.

Goddamnit.

I held my breath as seconds ticked by.

"What the fuck is this?!" I heard her shifting through my stacks of magazines on the coffee table in the living room. I mentally kicked myself in the ass for that one. I left my entire Maxim magazine collection out there. "Come in here now you disgusting bastard!" Oh for fucks sake! It's not like their completely naked or anything; damnit you'd think that I had my entire Playboy magazine collection sitting out there in the foyer for everyone to see.

Noisy bitch.

I bit my tongue and quietly opened the patio door and slipped outside. Stupid Sango. Making me sneak out of my own goddamn house. I glanced back through the now closed glass door into the empty kitchen and released a breath I didn't know I was holding.

"Sango? You okay? What's wrong?" Kagome's concerned voice reached my ears as I reclined on one of the patio lounges and took a swig of my water bottle.

"Oh sure. Now you come out…goddamn female unity…" I muttered and glared at the glistening pool water.

"NO I'M NOT FINE KAGOME! WHAT THE HELL ARE THESE?!" I swear; goddamn deaf rabbits could hear that woman.

"…Condoms?"

Shit. I thought I threw those out.

* * *

L.

Reviews are how I write new chapters.

Continue?

All constructive and unconstructive criticism is welcome.


	8. Punishment from Hell

L here.

Casanova forever and Never

Chapter 8 Punishment from Hell 

You thought your stupid dog barking was annoying, well my goddamn head was pounding with all of her fucking screaming. Sango was yelling at me and throwing the stupid condoms at my head like they were used or something, all the while Kagome sat in the corner looking at us with a goddamn worried expression.

Worried my ass.

She was probably laughing her ass off every time she so conveniently had to go to the fucking bathroom. Which was every five minutes.

I don't care how pregnant she is, I know for a fact that a woman that's been pregnant for about a month does not have to use the damn bathroom so often.

"INUYASHA YOU MANWHORE!" Sango screamed and punched me in my jaw.

"WHAT THE FUCK?!" I yelped and grabbed my jaw. "THE HELL IS WRONG WITH YOU WOMAN?!" I had a good mind to beat the fucking shit out of this bitch; and I was about to. I stalked right up into her goddamn face and pushed her against the wall near the book case then grabbed her throat with my left hand. "You're begging me to fu-"

"INUYASHA!" Kagome shrieked and grabbed my arm.

I was seeing red. Really I was; my vision had blurred a bit and I was fighting with myself not to punch Sango in her goddamn face. I am not a fucking manwhore! Goddamnit I liked fucking women! Literally! I glanced at the small woman tugging and scrapping my arm and blinked. I think I saw tears in her eyes.

"Inuyasha! Sit boy!" Kagome yelped.

It took a hell of a lot of control not to release Sango as I face planed into the ground. Hell I go down, she's going down with me. "You're damn lucky." I muttered as I waited for the spell to wear off and calm down.

After a few minutes of complaining and Sango scrapping at my hand with her claw like nails I was able to move, so I sat up and released my grip on her throat.

"Sango…" I heard Kagome gush. "You okay?"

Sango coughed for a bit and I felt her glare on my back as I left the living room. "Yeah…just fine…" She managed to breathe out between gasps for air.

"You know…you shouldn't have done that…" Kagome began; her voice quiet as I slowly made my way back into the kitchen.

"Kagome-"

"No. You know how he is and you purposely-"

"You are pregnant Kagome. He needs to-"

"This is between me and him; I thought you'd be my friend and…"

"And what? Stand by while he does his shit and watch you get hurt? Kagome he's an asshole; you and I both know that." I heard shuffling as Sango stood up slowly. "I won't stand by and let him leave you like this, he will take care of that baby and he will marry you."

"…Sango…you can't force him to m-"

Sango's voice turned deadly. "I said he will take care of your baby and he will marry you Kagome."

Like hell she could force me to do anything. I scoffed and massaged my temples. I swear this is why I don't befriend girls. They're good for one thing and one thing only. And that wa-

"Inuyasha?" Kagome's voice cut though my thoughts.

"What?" I sat on the stairs that led to the second floor and glared at the painting hanging above the living room archway.

"Are you okay?" I heard her moving around the living room. It sounded like she was helping Sango to the couch and pouring some water for her.

"Is Sango dead?" I asked, already annoyed.

"No I'm not asshole!"

"Damnit. Well what do you want?" Really they were starting to annoy me. I didn't get to have sex with Kagome, I didn't get to enjoy my homemade Ramen and Sango was still here. Goddamnit this just isn't my day today.

"Sango wants to know if you're free on Saturday."

I ran my hand through my hair and heaved a heavy sigh. Now why the hell did she want to know if I was free?

I mulled it over before knocking was heard at my front door.

Oh shit.

* * *

L.

Reviews are little gifts wrapped in virtual wrapping paper.

Continue?

All constructive and unconstructive criticism is welcome.


	9. Shitty national Holiday

Hey, L here.

Enjoy.

Casanova forever and Never

Chapter 9 Shitty national Holiday 

Apparently today's the national holiday where everyone and anyone can come over to my goddamn house and bitch at me about how much I've screwed up in life. So this guy I sort of know; when I say sort of I mean we only hang out once in awhile. As in we're drinking buddies and nothing more. Yeah, he decided to drop by and lecture me. I guess he somehow found out that I got Kagome pregnant and he feels it's his responsibility to play the role of her big brother. Hell I didn't even know they knew each other.

Anyway his name is Miroku. To be honest I have no idea what his last name is, I never bothered to ask. He's this perverted monk; or he claims to be a monk. Hell if I really believe him, but hey I never met a monk before so I shouldn't be judging the guy. I wouldn't really know what they're supposed to be like anyway.

I met him awhile back at this bar; he was hitting on Kagome so I punched the bastard in his jaw. Then Kagome started wailing on me about how she knew the guy and shit.

How the hell was I suppose to know that?

Yeah, anyway here he is sitting on my patio drinking my beer and lecturing me about how I should be more responsible.

"Inuyasha." I swear, I know he's talking but-

"Inuyasha!"

"What?"

Miroku shook his head and chugged the rest of the beer in the bottle.

Damn. If he stays too long he's going to clean me out. Really.

"You need to take responsibility for this. You created that baby now it's your duty to take care of Kagome and your child." Hell, maybe he is a monk. One of those laid back ones. "This Saturday Sango would like you to at least elope with Ka-"

"The fuck?!" I sat up and splayed my drink everywhere. How is it that all these important dates and things are being decided without me? Aren't I important? Shouldn't I be able to say 'no'?

"What do you mean 'The fuck'? Inuyasha, you dug your grave now lay in it." Miroku patted my shoulder as he reached over onto the table and grabbed bottle water. "Though I know how you feel buddy; really I do. This must be tough for ya. Getting your girl pregnant and all." He cracked open the bottle and took a gulp.

"Miroku. Let's get some things straight right now okay 'buddy'?" Damnit I swear I meet the weirdest people.

He nodded and reclined back onto the patio chair next to me.

"Yes I did get Kagome pregnant. No I am not going to marry her nor am I going to take care of that baby." I eyed his expression as I sipped my Coke. No way in hell was I going to get drunk with him and Sango here. I don't trust either of them as far as I can throw them.

Miroku stared at me, completely confused. After a few seconds he turned away from me to stare out into the forests.

Awkward silence.

"…Why?" He mumbled.

How the hell do I explain? Damnit why is everyone so damn nosey?

I stirred my Coke and sighed. "Honesty? I can't take care of a kid. I really can't. I'm a sorry bastard that can hardly take care of Kagome the way she deserves to be taken care of." I glanced at Miroku to see him still staring out at the forests. He was listening though. One thing I can say about this bastard is that he listens well. "Maybe in the future I could be a good father. But not now. In the best interest of Kagome, the baby and I, she should have an abortion. I already said I'd pay for it. The hospital bills, the medications, whatever she wants. I'll pay the whole goddamn bill."

Silence.

I stirred my Coke once again then slowly sipped it. Relishing the cool feeling as it flowed down my heated throat. I'd never admit it but damn was I nervous. Kagome being pregnant and so many people wanting me to actually keep the kid and be a good dad; it was fucking nerve-wracking.

"Inuyasha." Miroku began, opening and closing the cap on the bottled water. "Why not explain this to Kagome then? I understand what you mean, and I'm not just saying it as a monk or a friend." He rushed. Friend? Monk I get but since when are we friends? Goddamnit I don't even have this guy's home number and he's calling us friends? "You don't feel you are ready to take care of a baby and that is understandable under the…unique circumstances. You and Kagome are both young; in fact we all are, and you want to enjoy life before starting a family."

I nodded. Hell what else was I suppose to do? This idiot is trying to be relatable.

I think.

Well at least he's trying and he's on my side.

Right now anyone who's not on that bitch Sango's side is a friend of mine. That annoying woman makes me want to bash my head into a wall so I don't have to listen to her.

See now that's the difference between Sango and Kagome. When Kagome's mad and yells at me I don't really mind; it makes me want to shove my dick down her throat and fill her insides up with me. But when Sango yells, it's fun to watch and all but that's it. No hot sex, no blow job, maybe a minor arousal once in awhile. At least with Kagome there's a light at the end of the goddamn tunnel.

Which reminds me, I never did get to have sex with Kagome today.

Damn you Sango. Damn you to hell.

* * *

L.

Reviewing is a gift only you can give.

So you know, give me a gift.

Continue?

All constructive and unconstructive criticism is welcome.


	10. Defenestration temptation at Midnight

L .

Casanova forever and Never

Chapter 10 Defenestration temptation at Midnight 

I groaned in annoyance when the patio door slid open behind me and tapping echoed out into the night air. It meant that either Miroku learned how to teleport or Sango was standing behind me, pissed off.

I was hoping to God that Miroku discovered some magical powers he didn't know he had.

"Inuyasha." A woman's voice growled softly.

Damnit. The monk doesn't have magical powers does he?

"What?" I glanced behind me and saw Sango standing there. Why can't she go home already; she's been here for hours. The sun has already gone down for fucks sake.

"I want to talk to you."

"Go ahead." I grumbled, standing up and dusting off some crumbs from the front of my shirt. Hey, if she wanted to talk she could talk. Doesn't mean I'm going to listen.

"To your face."

"Listen Sango." I sighed, annoyed with her. "You've been here for 5 goddamn hours; 3 of which I spent out here, away from you. Take a hint and go home already woman. This is between Kagome and me. Not you." I glared at her over my shoulder. "So leave and stop shoving your ass where it's unwanted."

Sango snarled at my face then stalked back into the house.

What can I say? She's fucking annoying and I'm a bastard.

It's not fucking news.

"Inuyasha…" The monk beside me began, his hand now resting on my shoulder. "That was a bit…harsh don't you think?"

I shrugged his arm off and stretched. "No. That bitch deserved it." I rolled my shoulders and grabbed the half empty bottle of Vodka and my water bottle. "Ever since she got here she's been filling Kagome's head with a bunch of shit and complaining." Miroku stood up and opened the patio door for me. "Goddamnit none of this is her concern; she's her friend yes but that's as far as it goes." I walked inside, Miroku at my heels.

"For fuck's sake she is not the one marrying Kagome or going to have to deal with the baby. All she gets to do is bitch about everything and say what she thinks."

I glanced at Miroku out of the corner of my eye to see him locking the door and nodding. "All I'm saying is; she's not in the fucking situation. She's just judging without putting herself in my goddamn shoes." I sighed and rubbed my eyes.

Miroku cleared his throat and picked a banana out of the fruit bowl. "I understand where your coming from." He peeled the skin and took a bite and chewed for awhile before swallowing. "You should talk to Kagome about this." He peeled the skin further down, my golden eyes trained on the spotted yellow skin. "Soon. You are right about Sango, you are the one in the situation, not Sango nor I. We can only voice our opinion but nothing more."

I nodded and opened the refrigerator door, absently poking around inside for nothing in particular. "I guess since it's so fucking late you can spend the night." I waved my arm over my shoulder as I spotted a can of whipped cream sitting innocently on the fridge door. A stupid smirk made its way on my face as I shut the fridge door and walked down the hallway; whipped cream in hand.

"…Where do I sleep?" Miroku asked as I jogged up the stair case.

I glanced down at him from atop the stair case and shrugged. "Look around that floor." All I wanted was to find Kagome and fuck her senseless. "Guest rooms are there somewhere." The last thing I wanted to do right now was talk to this guy.

Miroku nodded and wandered off. Fuck yes; at least he got the picture.

If only Sango was that smart.

Speaking of which, where is that bitch? I sighed and made my way to my room, picturing Kagome lying there on my bed with one blanket half draped on her naked body. Maybe her hair would be slightly tousled and cascaded down over her creamy, bare shoulders and her small arms would be clutching the top of the blanket; just barely covering her voluminous breasts.

Damnit. My pants were starting to feel too goddamn uncomfortable.

Anyways I walked into my bedroom and what do I see?

Damn right it wasn't Kagome stark naked on my bed.

It was Sango and Kagome. "Hey…ladies…" A sneaky grin snuck its way onto my face when I saw them on my bed. I clutched the whipped cream in the palm of my hand and walked in licking my lips; maybe if I'm lucky I would-

"Fuck no Inuyasha." Sango spat in my face.

Kagome blushed bright red and nervously played with the edge of a pillow. "Inuyasha!" She chided and glared at me. "Pervert! I'm not-no-you will not! No threesome!"

I sighed and shook my head. "Fine." My fingers racked through my long hair and I tossed the whipped cream on the bottom of the bed. "Then leave Sango." I kicked off my shoes and rolled my shoulders. Too much stress for my poor soul, I'm damn lucky not every girl is this complicated.

"What?" She stared at me.

"I said to fucking leave my house. Are you deaf?" I glared at her. "Leave before I throw your goddamn ass out."

She stood up, trying to test me.

I walked up into her face, my body looming over her. "Leave my goddamn house woman. Before I make you." I flexed my fingers, itching to defenestrate her.

"Inuyasha!" Kagome jumped out of the bed. "Its midnight! You can't make her leave now…it's too late." She glanced at the clock on the bedside table.

Awkward silence.

"I don't like you Sango." I snarled, slowly stepping away from her body and turned to face my bed. Out of the corner of my eye I saw her smirk; a catty, bitchy, idiotic smirk.

It took all my self control to not take her and throw her out the fucking window.

"If it weren't for Kagome…" I began, the muscles in my back flexing as I sat down on the edge of my bed, my fingers running though my hair.

"If it weren't for Kagome you'd what? Try and have sex with me? Filthy bastard." Sango glared daggers at my head.

I lifted my haze from my feet to meet hers and smiled.

A disgusting, sadistic smile.

A smile only a horny bastard like myself could do. "If it weren't for my girlfriend I wouldn't have sex with you, I'd fuck a few times in my bed then I'd grab you by your hair and pin you to the ground and do it doggy style till I got bored. Then I'd probably force you to cook me some food; fuck you in the kitchen, maybe the counter top or table. And finally, when you're so fucking tired and can hardly stand, when your body aches in places you never knew could hurt, when your hair is matted to your face and shoulders and you're covered in sweat; I'd throw you out. Now get out of my house."

* * *

L.

Reviewing and critiquing is what I want, to keep the story going strong leave a review with the good points and bad points in the chapters. Your opinion is important. You know why? Because I decided it was.

Continue?

All constructive and unconstructive criticism is welcome.


	11. Reopening the sewn Wound

L.

Casanova forever and Never

Chapter 11 Reopening the sewn wound

I admit that I'm a horny bastard. I know I am. But just because I know it and admit it doesn't mean I'm going to change. I rubbed the back of my hand in my eyes am groaned as Kagome shifted beside me. She's mad at me; I know it. Normally in the morning when she woke up she'd stretch, sigh a contented sigh then drape her slight frame over mine. Her slender arms would wrap themselves around my neck and she'd lay her head directly over my heart.

None of that happened this morning. She was pissed at the fact that I kicked Sango out of my house last night. To hell with her and what she thought, she never thought about me and what I wanted.

Anyways I rubbed my eyes and sat up in bed. I glanced at the goddess lying beside me with her back turned and shook my head.

A man's got to do what a man's got to do.

"Kagome?" I called, softly. Hell I didn't want to start off on the wrong foot. I lightly tapped her bare shoulder. "Kagome honey." That ought to get her up. I never called her pet names like that.

It worked. She sifted to look at me, her eyes bewildered.

"We need to talk about…about you being pregnant." I stared into her chocolate brown eyes.

"Oh…okay." She sat up and rubbed her eyes.

"…I suppose I should…" This was a lot harder than I thought it would be, my heart was racing to fast it was starting to piss me off. "Why do you want to keep the baby?"

She smoothed down her hair and cleared her throat. " Why?" She gingerly rubbed her flat stomach; my eyes trained on her slim fingers.

"It's a baby Inuyasha…" Her voice was soft, filled with something I just couldn't understand.

The room fell silent.

"It's our baby…" Now I got it. It was mothers love. Her voice was filled with the love only a mother could feel for her child.

For some reason my throat closed up. I had a whole goddamn speech prepared in my head; I was going to tell her, explain to her why I didn't want to keep the baby. But the sight right before my stupid eyes made me feel something I never felt before. My girl was sitting there, in my bed wearing a tank top and short shorts rubbing her smooth stomach carrying my child.

My heart fluttered; something it never did. My heart never fucking fluttered for anything.

A warm, fuzzy feeling filled my insides as I gazed at Kagome, the warm morning sun surrounding her like a halo. My voice was lost in my throat. For some idiotic, unexplainable reason I suddenly wanted to keep the kid. I wanted to make Kagome move in with me and get married, I wanted to be a good dad and make a nice little family. I wanted Miroku, the stupid monk to be their godfather and I maybe could even consider the damn bitch Sango to be their godmother; that is if Kagome wanted her to be.

I planned out our future together in my head.

I wanted to be someone I wasn't.

Kagome turned to face me, a wistful look on her angelic face. "Inuyasha?" She whispered, resting her hand atop mine. "Are you okay?"

I felt the ground open up into a dark abyss and fall from beneath me.

And reality came crashing back.

"Kagome honey." I began, my golden eyes locked with hers. "I don't want to keep the baby." I had to set things straight; just because I wanted all those things it doesn't mean I have to have them right now. I ripped this little fucker off like a goddamn band-aide.

"Listen to me." I gripped her chin, forcing her to keep her adverting eyes on me. "Now is not the time to have a kid. Yeah, maybe in the future I'd like kids and maybe even to marry you." A small smile graced her lips for a split second before disappearing. "But not now. Not by accident. I'm not ready to have a baby and I don't want to bring a kid into this world; my world. When I become a dad…when I become a dad I want to be ready for it." I released her chin and looked away. "I don't want to be a shitty dad to a kid that doesn't deserve it." I felt the bed shift beside me. "I can't be responsible for a child right now Kagome, I'm not ready. Maybe you are but I'm not and being a parent shouldn't be a one-man-job. When you have a child, both parents should be willing to take on responsibility for the wellbeing and care of the kid…"

I felt like a real shitty asshole saying that to her but it was the truth. "Kagome…I think I may love you. You. Not the child growing in you." I felt her presence in front of me on the bed; but I hadn't the heart to look at her face because if I did; if I did I'd fucking cave and dig myself a huge hole to lay in. "If in the future you want to get married and have kids then…then okay. I'm fine with it. But not now. Not now Kagome we're still so fucking young and I'm so stupid. You may be ready but hell, I'm not."

I felt the tips of her soft fingers touch my cheek before her soft, plump lips connected with mine. For a split second I felt something inside of me.

I felt a huge weight being lifted off of my shoulders.

"I think your mother would have been proud honey." She spoke, her breath fanning across my lips.

That was fucking wicked.

* * *

L.

If you will be so kind as to leave a review, your opinion, request, something; it's how I know what you like and what I can do to improve.

Continue?

All constructive and unconstructive criticism is welcome.


	12. Shit on the Windshield

L.

Casanova forever and Never

Chapter 12 Shit on the Windshield

I glared at the mid-morning sun shinning its happy rays at my face. The stupid sun may be happy but hell, I'm not. I listened to the screaming behind me as I walked out into my front yard.

"You WHAT?! Kagome!" Sango screamed.

Goddamnit woman. This isn't your fucking neighborhood, so keep it down for fucks sake. Sometimes I think she does this shit to try and get me kicked out of here.

Jealous bitch.

"This is his fault isn't it?" Her deadly voice reached my ears. Oh shit. She meant me.

"Inuyasha!" Miroku called out to me. Never before was I happy to hear his voice. Okay so there was a few times down at the bar but they don't really count. Where was that bastard anyways? I looked around to see him coming out from behind the side of my house.

"Hey…why the hell were you over there?" I nodded to the side of my house and shoved my hands into my pant pockets.

The monk grinned and jogged over to me on the pathway. "I was just in the backyard checking things out and heard yelling to the front of the house. What's going on?" He glanced back to the front door and cringed.

"Sango's being the bitch that she always is. She's pissed that Kagome's decided to get the abortion." I sized him up. "You were checking out my backyard?"

"Honestly I've never really seen your place; almost every time I've been here I was drunk."

I nodded and dropped the subject.

"Huh…" He muttered absently and looked up into the sky. "This revelation happened last night?"

I nodded.

Miroku eyed me out of the corner of his eye. "What's wrong with you?"

"Nothing." I shrugged. "I made an appointment for Kagome to go get the abortion today. Actually we're on our way now." I pulled up the dress shirt sleeve and looked at my watch. "In about 2 hours she should be baby free."

I felt the monk's eyes on me before he grabbed my shoulder. "Seriously Inuyasha. What's wrong? You're not being your usual asshole self." He glanced back over to my house. "In fact, if I'm not mistake I'd say you were depressed."

Awkward silence.

What the hell; so what if I was a little depressed? Goddamnit shit happens and sometimes you never see it coming and it just flies into your fucking windshield. And that's what happened. So now all I'm staring at and thinking about is the fucking pile of shit on my goddamn windshield.

"You know what? I think I'll go start the car." I walked down the pathway to my red convertible, away from the impending danger radiating out of the entry way and the nosey monk on my heels.

I paused in front of my car and stared down at the glistening, red hood staring right back up at me. I know I've done some shitty things in life but she really didn't have to throw the Mother card at my face. Damnit if that wasn't a crappy way to start your morning I don't know what is.

I suppose I should explain this one seeing that you all probably won't understand considering the fact that my Mother's been dead for years. Well hell, I just told you. My Mother died when I was just a kid. She was a wonderful woman, really she was. Why I turned out to be the asshole I am today is anyone's guess but if you even think of blaming my Mother I'll beat the living she out of you.

Kagome brought her into the conversation and though it was a complement, it still stung like hell.

Kind of like when you're a kid and did something really embarrassing that no one will let you live down. Every time you think you get over the fucking shame it just comes right back and bites you in the ass. Yeah well, that's what this is.

It's like she punched me in the fucking gut.

I was blindsided by that stupid remark.

My mother would never be proud of me and the shit I do.

* * *

L.

Reviews are brilliant.

Continue?

All constructive and unconstructive criticism is welcome.


	13. The incongruity of it All

L here.

I was not planning on updating this today but a lovely young woman who goes by the penname Baby-B-Doggie-ear-lover911-5 messaged me asking to update this on her birthday because this is one her favorite story's. Thank you for the message and request Miss and I hope this makes your birthday even more magnificent than it's bound to be. Happy Unbirthday to the rest of us all. Enjoy.

Casanova forever and Never

Chapter 13 The incongruity of it All

I had to admit, the monk had moves. If it's one thing you should credit people for it's when they save your ass without being asked to. Miroku somehow persuaded Sango to go have lunch or brunch or whatever the fuck they were eating while I took Kagome to the hospital to get the abortion.

Sango had made a big fucking scene about going to the hospital with Kagome and there was no way in hell I was about to let her. I don't know how he did it and frankly I don't give a fuck. All I know is I will thank that bastard from the bottom of my shitty heart somehow.

I slowly pulled up to the locked gate and flashed my card at the guard. This wasn't a normal hospital by far; in fact I don't even think you'd call it a hospital really. It was in a gated community all on its own; when you enter, the metal gates open to reveal charcoal black streets swept clean and white buildings that covered every inch of the block. This place was for the rich and the rich only.

I heard Kagome shift beside me and I glanced at her before slowly driving though the gates and up the first street. My golden eyes quickly scanned over her small frame before pushing my shades further up my nose. She wore simple jean shorts under a forest green baby doll top, on her pale face rested ridiculously large sunglasses that covered nearly half her face and her black hair fell in a curtain around her; a messy, wonderful, beautiful contrast to her pale skin.

I pulled in front of the largest building and parked in the 'emergency zone' then opened my door and smirked at a male nurse glaring at me. As far as I'm concerned he had no right to judge me, after all he was the one smoking a cigar in front of a hospital. A little incongruity of you ask me.

Anyways, I helped Kagome out of my car and kissed her forehead. She was nervous as hell. "Hey." I gripped her chin and sent her a charming smile. "Everything will be okay."

Her small fingers grasped the front of my dress shirt. "How do you know? What if something goes wrong?"

"Nothing will go wrong." I glanced at my watch. Shit, it was almost time for her appointment. Goddamnit time flies when you're depressed.

"How can you b-"

"I trust the doctor." I stated, cutting her off.

"How can you? H-"

"He's my brother." Was all I said before grabbing her arm and pulling her though the automatic doors. I really didn't want to get into that, not now. I never spoke much about him, or anyone in my family for that fact. All she had to know was that I trusted the bastard to do the job, and do it well.

"Inuyasha!" I heard a familiar, muffled voice to my right as soon as I entered with Kagome. "You're right on time." I turned to see my brother coming towards me in scrubs and a white doctors coat; in his arms he held a clipboard and his long white hair was pulled back into a loose pony tail. A white surgical mask rested on his face, covering his mouth, nose and really, half of his face.

"Hey Sesshomaru." I greeted coolly; honestly my brother wasn't my more favorite person in the world. We were civil to one another, but that's as far as it goes.

He strode up to us and pulled the mask down, revealing red whisker-like marks on his face. "No make-up today?" I asked cynically, nodding to his cheeks. Usually he covers his tattoos at work; he covered the purple cresset moon on his forehead today but left the red whisker-like ones open for the whole goddamn world to see.

"Haha" He mocked, is voice leering. "I'm mostly in the operation room today." He answered; his eyes on Kagome. "I take it you are Kagome."

Kagome nodded, a permanent blush attached to her cheeks.

"Well we should get you prepped." He turned around and frowned at the empty room. "Apparently my staff has all decided to all take a break now."He turned back to us and motioned to follow him though double doors. "Does not matter."

I sighed and removed my shades and nudged Kagome to do the same. She nodded and handed them to me, I slipped it into my shirt front pocket. We followed him down a large white hallway; it was basically the same every time I came to this place. It really got tedious after awhile.

Sesshomaru reached to his hip and pulled out a walkie-talkie then stopped in front of a large door, he turned to Kagome as he opened it. "Go in and get dressed in the hospital wear atop the bed. A nurse will be with you shortly." He reached inside and clicked on the light.

"Go on Kagome." I ruffled her hair and gently pushed her into the room and closed the door behind her. I really wasn't in the mood to baby her with my brother around, if I did the bastard will never let me live it down.

"Come with me Inuyasha." Sesshomaru called, halfway down the hall. I obeyed; I really didn't feel like chatting with him, but hell he insisted on being civil.

"Sesshomaru." I began when I caught up to him. Damnit I just really wanted to get something to eat and leave now. "I really don't feel like having a chat with you so if you'd just get rid of the baby inside Kagome and we'll be on our way."

He scowled down at me and adjusted his coat. "I will not always be around to keep fixing your mistakes." He began. Hell no. I don't need this talk, I get it every fucking Christmas I spend with this guy. "You are getting older Inuyasha; look at what you've done. You got the one girl that genuinely cares for you pregnant and now you just want to get an abortion to get rid of the problem." I felt his glare on the side of my head. "Think about what you want out of life because I will not keep doing this for the rest of my life Inuyasha. Do you really want to get rid of the baby?"

Do I really want to get rid of the baby? What the hell kind of question is that?

"I know you love her." His voice haunted my head as he walked away from me, down the white hallway and though double doors.

Damnit. That bastard knew how to get in my head.

* * *

L here.

Reviewing is a good way to let me know if you like the story.

Continue?

All constructive and unconstructive criticism is welcome.


	14. Culpability in the Heart

L.

Casanova forever and Never

Chapter 14 Culpability in the Heart 

I glared daggers at all the sorry bastards that walked in front of me. I knew what I had to do; Kagome had to get rid of the baby today but I couldn't get his words out of my head.

So I wasn't lying to myself, I did love Kagome. But what does keeping the kid have to do with that?

Since when do I have to keep a kid to prove my love for someone?

I growled under my breath and walked out of the hospital. I checked my watch and glanced up at the sun gloating above me. Kagome should be going in now. I opened my car and revved the engine, earning pissed off glares from random people I really don't give a flying shit about.

I had to get out of there.

I had to get out of the stupid hospital.

I know its fucking wrong to leave my girlfriend in the hospital when she's getting an abortion but I couldn't deal with it. With Sesshomaru, Kagome, the abortion.

He got in my head and goddamnit I was fighting with myself to do the right thing.

I gunned down the road, screeching to a halt at the closed gate.

"Sir!" The guard yelled at me as he rushed out of the little booth to stand in front of my car. What kind of idiot is this guy? Who the hell does that shit? He leaned forward and tapped my hood. "Slow down and be careful!" He tapped the hood again. "This is a hospital!"

"Get out of my way motherfucker!" I leaned out of my window and yelled. Okay so I admit it wasn't the smartest move I could make but hell I was stressed.

The guard glared at me and I flashed him my card before slowly inching my car forward to his body. It scared the living shit out of him.

I skidded off as soon as the bastard opened the gates for me to pass through and drove in a mad rage though the streets until I violently parked in a random parking lot. It scarred several pedestrians.

To be honest I had no idea where I was or what I did with my keys after that. I think I put it in my pants but I hoped to any fucking God that I at least locked the doors.

My car was fucking expensive.

I walked blindly though the streets, ignoring the haughty stares of strangers and the pissed off rants of woman I got as I walked past them, into them, through them. My mind was a chaotic mess filled with rage, passion and indecisiveness. If I allowed myself to go back to the hospital now; I'd sure as hell stop the abortion.

But that was the wrong choice.

I decided with a clear head earlier that this was the right thing to do.

I couldn't let Sesshomaru get to me.

I walked around aimlessly for a few hours. My legs just kept moving, going wherever the hell they wanted. I passed though alleyways and behind buildings. I walked down endless streets and passed numerous resident areas. I never tired of walking down the stupid streets; wondering around without purpose.

"Inuyasha?" I heard my name called. But I didn't stop. I couldn't.

"Inuyasha!" The voice got closer and then the monk appeared next to me. "Hey! What are you doing here? The hospital is on the other side of…" He trailed off and grabbed my shoulder, yanking me back. "Inuyasha?"

I stared blankly at his feet, never noticing his shoe size before now. "Inuyasha."

"I did the right thing. She needed the fucking abortion." I spoke. Though it sounded more like I was trying to convince myself of it. I began walking again. This time I was more aware of my surroundings and where I was headed. Though honestly, I was still walking aimlessly.

Miroku remained silent as he kept pace with me as I began walking again. Damnit my legs won't stop moving.

"Sango went home for a few hours." The monk began. "She said she needed to make some calls…"

I ignored the bastard next to me. What in hell would make him think I want to hear about that bitch now?

"Hey, let's get some coffee." He yanked me into a nearby coffee shop. Honestly I didn't even realize where I was until the strong aroma of coffee being brewed hit my scents. "My treat."

And that's why I kept this asshole around. Even though I'm fucking rich, it was nice once in awhile to have someone treat you for a change. "What do you want? Inuyasha?"

"Coffee. Any type of coffee." I answered and stretched. I have to admit, it felt good to have someone with me. I probably should have called the stupid police and have them lock up Sango and have the monk come with me to the hospital.

Probably would have saved me from feeling like shit.

Defiantly would have stopped me from this gnawing pain in my gut.

"Inuyasha…" Miroku began, swirling the spoon in his tea. "What is it…what is it exactly that you like about Kagome?"

I frowned at him and drummed my fingers against the side of my coffee mug. "What the hell do you mean monk?"

"I mean; you actually care about her and there must be a reason for it. What is it? What makes her different from all the rest?" He pushed.

I held my breath for a second before chewing on my inner cheek. Why the hell did I love Kagome? What was it about her? Why am I going this far with her? What was is it about her that makes me actually want to stay by her side; why is it that I don't want her at my side?

"I…I want to be by her side…because she makes me a better person."

Miroku sipped his tea and shook his head. "Can't be original can you? If that's the way its going to be then leave her alone Inuyasha. She's a good girl that doesn't need you in her life."

"I want to be at her side I don't want her at mine. I want to see what she can do with her life; I don't want to be a hindrance to her. She is an amazing woman and having the baby would hold her back. We're too young. I don't want her to have any regrets. She deserves that much since she chose me."

"The reason I like her? The reason I love her? She's the first woman to actually care for me and forgive me."

* * *

L.

Reviewing is one way you can show support for an author.

Continue?

All constructive and unconstructive criticism is welcome.


	15. Bleach blonde Bombshell

L.

Casanova forever and Never

Chapter 15 Bleach blonde Bombshell 

Oh fuck.

I wanted to shove my foot up my ass as soon as I let the words out.

Can I be any more of a sucker?

Why the hell would I even think of saying that shit to this monk? I don't even know his last name for fucks sake.

"Forgive you? What about her? What's good for her?"

I scowled.

"I highly doubt you change your ways Inuyasha. Be realistic here."

"I know I can't change my ways monk." Where the fuck was he going with this? "I was just saying that…" What the hell was I saying? I had no plans of changing my ways for anyone but Kagome defiantly deserved better than me.

I glanced to my right and out of my peripheral vision I saw the sexiest blonde woman glancing shyly back at me. Inwardly I smirked to myself and stirred my coffee; I mean hey, it's a nice self esteem boost. Especially when you're dealing with the shit I'm going though right now.

Anyways the monk was rattiling on and on about some crap that I could care less about at the moment. What can I say? I have a shot attention span.

"Sir?" A woman's voice reached my ears and I felt a light tap on my shoulder. I glanced behind me to see the sexy blonde with the biggest breasts I've seen looking down at me smiling.

What did I do?

Bet your ass I grinned back.

She was wearing the shortest denim skirt that barley covered her ass and a red tube top that looked more like a bra under a simple black unzipped hoodie. I scanned down her body and smirked at her long tan legs and strappy black high heels.

Really can you blame me?

Be honest; a hot chick is checking you out and you don't feel the least bit more confident it yourself?

You're a fucking liar if you said no.

"Yes beautiful?" I purred and locked gaze with her baby blue eyes. They were heavily lidded, outlined in black and light blue eyeliner and thick false eyelashes.

"You see…I need some help…" Her voice was low and husky; hell she was practically word fucking my ear.

"With?" I grinned sexily at her pretty little face. She had a shit load of make up on top of her tan and her hair was dyed bleach blonde with hues of light brown in between, but she was pretty hot. I mean hell I was starting to feel a little aroused just talking to her. Well it didn't help that she moved around very sexy like; she'd position her body to that I'd get an eye full of her chest.

She leaned down further to me, her hips brushing against my shoulder. "See I lost my cell phone…it fell out of my pocket…" I caught glimpse of a gleaming silver necklace hanging off her neck right above her breasts.

"Oh? I'm sorry to hear that."

"Yeah so I wa-"

"Inuyasha." The monk beside me growled threateningly.

"Oh, hello." The blonde bombshell greeted the bastard. "I didn't see you there."

"Clearly." He nodded at her then glared at my face. "Unfortunately we must be leaving now." The hell is wrong with this bastard? Here is a perfectly buxom young woman basically on her knees begging for sex and he wants to leave?

Fuck him I think he's gay.

"I think we can spare some time." I turned to face her and wrapped my arm around her slim waste. "Now what was it you were saying?" I asked silkily.

A blush appeared on her cheeks as she leaned closer to me, her breasts bouncing as she lowered herself onto my lap. "My cell phone is lost and I'm stranded here…all alone…" She toyed with the collar of my shirt.

Suddenly I was yanked up out of my chair and the very sexy Minx fell on the ground at my feet. "The fuck?" I glared at Miroku gripping the collar of my shirt.

"Uh HELLO?!" The girl at my feet snarled. I looked down to see her blushing and adjusting herself. Apparently the skirt was too fucking short and everyone just got a glimpse of her panty-less ass not to mention the fact that the tube top she wore barley covered anything and gravity decided to be a bitch to her. Basically the tube top wasn't doing its job.

"Remember Kagome?" Miroku fisted his hands at my shirt collar, basically chocking me.

I was about to punch the bastard when I glanced back down at the girl getting up. "You know what?" She huffed as she stood up.

I raised an eyebrow at her. "You're hot so I'll forgive you for that." She smirked. Well fuck, safe to say she was horny. "How about you and me head back to my hotel room? It's not too far from here…" She trailed off suggestively.

I gaped at this horny bitch in front of me. It's not every day you get a woman of this caliber begging you to come back to her hotel room and fuck her senseless. I took a deep breath and glanced at the monk beside me watching my every expression.

This really was new and unexpected. Usually the monk and I are competing to get the babe. He's as much of a womanizer as I am; actually even more so. A fucking pervert really. Now here he is standing back and watching to see what I'm going to do.

So now's the question.

What the fuck do I do?

There is a good possibility that he set this up; or anyone set this up and she's getting paid to do this.

Then again I know I'm not ugly and it doesn't take much for me to get a girl hot and bothered. Maybe I did it to this one without me knowing.

Maybe this is a sign that I can't be with Kagome, that I really am not the guy for her.

Or maybe this is just a goddamn test and I need to pass.

Point is; what the fuck do I do now?

* * *

L.

Reviews are brilliant.

Continue?

All constructive and unconstructive criticism is welcome.


	16. Vodka, tequila and Epiphanies

L.

Casanova forever and Never

Chapter 16 Vodka, tequila and Epiphanies 

Oh fuck it.

In the end I didn't go with the blonde; I do have a conscious after all and I really am in love with Kagome. As twisted as it sounds it's true.

The monk sure was proud of me though; saying that I worried him for awhile and that he thought I might really take her up on her offer. He even bought me another coffee as a reward for not going back to her hotel room.

Anyways, I growled in frustration and racked my fingers though my hair. Life's a real shit hole for me right now. I glanced down at a sleeping Kagome and shook my head. I did the right thing. She's no longer pregnant and that means life can move on.

Why the hell I'm feeling depressed and uneasy is anyone's guess.

Okay not really.

I rolled my shoulders and took a seat near the window. I made sure she got the best view this place can afford. Which was one hell of a good view considering it's near the ocean and all. The waves were crashing against the shore and the sea gulls were flying over head.

Behind me the door opened and someone walked in.

"Inuyasha." Sesshomaru began; his voice annoyingly calm and cool.

"What?" I snarled, not really interested in what he had to say.

He walked up beside me; completely ignoring Kagome's sleeping form. "What are you going to do now?"

I didn't look at him. I didn't want to see his smug ass face looking down at me like the idiot that I am. "I'm going to go home, eat and then go to sleep. How about you? What? You wanted to go to dinner or something?" Yeah. I'm an asshole.

Sesshomaru shifted slightly and tossed an envelope into my lap. "Read this and shut your mouth." He growled and left.

I stared down at the innocent white envelope sitting in my lap. What the hell it contained was anyone guess. I picked it up and tucked it in my coat pocket and sighed. "I'm going now okay?" I glanced at Kagome's sleeping form on the white sheets. "Don't miss me too much." Okay so I wanted to leave on a good note, I did feel a little guilty about what happened with the blonde.

I slipped out the door and made a quick escape.

In about 20 minutes I was back home. I stepped out of my car and leaned against the hood and stared up at my house. It was dark and hell, I had to admit it looked kind of lonely without her.

Anyway I walked up the long path to my front door and went inside. The lights were all off and it just radiated depression. I slugged my way up the dark stair case not bothering to turn on any lights and walked into my room, kicking my shoes off in the process. I flipped on the lights and tossed my jacket onto my bed and quickly changed my clothing. I was tired as hell.

I laid back onto the bed and felt around my jacket for the envelope Sesshomaru gave me. I really didn't give a shit about him and what he thought but it could possibly be important. Like it could be a check.

I found the white envelope and slowly opened it. A picture fell out alongside a handwritten letter. I picked up the picture and stared at it; it was taken on the sly, no one was looking at the camera. This was taken a few weeks ago at a beach party this guy threw; I was standing on a table, drunk as fuck downing a bottle of vodka straight out of the bottle with some girl I didn't recognize at my side holding onto my waist, my arm draped around her shoulders. Behind me, falling off the table was Miroku; his arms were in mid-flail and a bottle of tequila was in the air. Sitting on a chair, not too far away from me was Kagome. She was staring at me with a look of concern in her eyes and a bottle of water in her hands. She was obviously worried about me but she didn't seem angry in the least; in contrary her gaze was filled with love and compassion not just worries. Sango was beside her, glaring daggers at my sorry ass on the table top.

Fuck me.

Fuck me fuck me fuck me.

I groaned and grabbed the letter.

_Inuyasha, I realize that I am the last person you want to hear this from but it needs to be said. _

No shit I don't want to hear anything from you.

_Take a look at the picture included. Look at yourself then look at Kagome. What do you see? A selfish bastard that has a wonderful woman at his side no matter the kind of shit that he does. This has gone on too long and you need to wake up and look around you. You have a caring, kind woman in your life. Don't push her away. You already fucked up by getting her pregnant and now you just got rid of the baby. _

_My point is I will not always be here to clean up your fucking mistakes. I'm sick and tired of it. So get your act together. _

I re-read the letter and sighed then closed my eyes. Honestly the bastard was right. Shit, I hated the fact that I admitted it.

I sat up and stared down at the pattern on my bed. Right then I made the decision not to get drunk as fuck anymore and to well stop being a dick and partying with every sexy girl I meet.

It doesn't mean I still won't drink and have fun; I only mean I won't do it to the point that I'm fucking a girl and I don't even know her name.

Maybe in the future, but not now. One thing at a time.

I glanced down at the picture beside me in disgust. I had no idea that it was taken and if that happened who knows what other shit took place.

Goddamnit one thing at a time.

Kagome was no longer pregnant and the operation went well. Which was good, I mean there's a load of stress off my shoulders, but damnit I still felt depressed.

Maybe I shouldn't have left Kagome alone at the hospital.

Guilt is a fucking pain in the ass.

I dragged my tired ass out of bed and made my way to the shower. Even if it was wrong to leave her alone in the hospital there was no way in hell I was going to go back there now.

Tomorrow. Tomorrow I'll do it. I'll be a fucking man and do it tomorrow.

What was I going to do?

Something I should have done a long time ago.

* * *

L.

Reviews are wanted.

Reward? Another chapter.

Continue?

All constructive and unconstructive criticism is welcome.


	17. Fucking fake Emotion

L.

Casanova forever and Never

Chapter 17 Fucking fake Emotion 

It was lunch time when Kagome and I left the hospital. We walked down station square arm and arm, the warm sun bouncing off our skin. Her small body was pressed against mine as we made our way though a crowd. She was suppose to take it easy the next two weeks; with the abortion and all. I kind of wanted to bullshit it and go home but she liked this sort of stuff. Walking through the streets, enjoying the atmosphere.

We stopped in front of a little boutique and I bought her an ice-cream cone. Vanilla.

She sat on a little bench, licking the ice-cream and watching little kids with a sad look in her eyes. I sighed and leaned on the edge of the bench and glanced down at her. She was wearing a simple white sundress that complemented her skin tone perfectly. On her face sat the large sunglasses and her long raven hair was pulled into a loose hair tie.

I suppose now a good time as any to be a man.

"Hey Kagome." I began and stared up at the sun though my dark shades. I really didn't want to look at her face right now. Goddamnit it's hard enough that I'm going to do it fuck me if I'm actually going to look at her.

"Yeah?" Her voice was small; cute.

"I'm not the ideal guy you had in mind; I know that." To my right I heard a baby giggle. Fuck me what a shitty reminder of what I did. "I don't intend on changing my ways." I paused. "Not completely anyways. I don't know what it really means to be a great boyfriend or husband. I doubt I'll be a good father. I'll probably disappoint you more often than not and I know that you'll worry about me." I stood up, avoiding her eyes I felt searching for mine. "But-as much as I hate to say this- Sesshomaru is right. I need to stop being a fucking jackass and grow up. Take on my responsibilities and stop pushing the one girl I love away."

Awkward silence.

My back was facing her as the wind blew, brushing my long hair out of my face and off my shoulders. I glanced around at the people walking. There were couples, young and old. People with kids and babies; strollers and many beautiful young women; not once did I think of going with them. Right now my mind was on Kagome and Kagome only. Now I'm not saying I didn't admire their beauty or have a passing thought of fucking them in bed; it's just Kagome was my one and only priority right now.

I turned back to the girl I was in love with and looked down at her. She was still seated on the bench, ice-cream cone in hand; mouth slightly agape and the shades had slid down the bridge of her nose.

She was stunned.

Not that I can blame her or anything.

Damnit this was completely out of character for me.

"Kagome Higurashi." I began, my hands shoved into my pants pockets. "I'm asking you to forgive me and allow me to stay by your side." My voice was gentle for once. Not full of fucking fake emotion or anger, just genuine emotion; filled with hope, stupid, childish hope and love. And holy crap did my heart feel light. "I don't want you at mine; I want to be at yours. I want you to move forward in life, accomplish things. I don't want to hold you back but I don't- I won't- let you go."

My heartfelt wonderful, filled with something I can't explain. It's kind of like when you experience something for the first time in your life and can never experience it again. Like your first time getting drunk or high; or sex. There's nothing like your first time, it's awkward, painful, and your nervous as hell but fuck did it fell amazing. And once it's done you can never experience anything quite like it again.

"I don't promise that I won't fuck up. I can't guarantee that I can give you everything you want in life. But I can and will try my best to make you happy Kagome."

I stared down at her, reading her expression. Though the silence and the look she was giving me was so fucking awkward that I just might have shit my pants if she didn't say something soon.

"Inuyasha…"

She stood up and walked to stand in front of me. "I know you." Her hand reached up and cupped my face.

What the hell she was doing I don't know.

Honest.

"I don't ever expect you to change. I wouldn't want you to."

The fuck?

"You are you. And that's why I fell in love with you." A bush dusted across her cheeks. "I didn't fall for you with intentions of you becoming someone else. You are you and I am me. That's it. Nothing more nothing less." She kissed my lips and smiled up at me.

I honestly am not sure what the hell happened but it didn't change my initial plan.

I smiled a small smile and hugged her around her waist.

This was one of the reasons I liked this girl.

I could be the world's biggest asshole and she understood.

"Kagome." I pulled away and stared over her head. "I meant what I said."

And I really did too.

I felt her hand travel up my chest and rest on my shoulder. "I know." She mumbled before offering me some of her vanilla ice-cream. I really didn't care for the stuff; how she ate it I didn't fucking know.

But before I rejected, I looked down into her face and sighed.

Goddamnit.

"Sure." I took a bite out of her ice-cream and wrapped my arm around her waist as we began to stroll down station square again.

I inwardly cringed at the taste in my mouth. It was too fucking sweet and it numbed my goddamn tongue.

Well there you have it. That's my story. It wasn't much it was just a slice of my stupid life with me being the asshole that I am but hey. Everyone's got their own story to tell, filled with their own shitty problems and I just took you along for the ride. If you enjoyed it good for you. if not well I really

don't give a flying shit. This was just me and the problem I got myself into. Maybe in the future I'll write more. If not fuck it. It's my life and to hell with you if you don't like it. In the end you got all the information you wanted right; goddamn nosey bastard.

Casanova forever and Never ~ End

* * *

L .

I get the feeling that many of you wanted more out of the story and for that I do apologize. Initially this was supposed to be a 17 chapter story and I intend to stick to my original plan. This was written on a whim and I never expected it to be as accepted as it was.

Please review with your thoughts, comments, and feelings about the story.

Continue?

All constructive and unconstructive criticism is welcome.


End file.
